Right to Hold a Grudge
by DauntlessAngel11
Summary: - It's the hardest thing to give away and the last thing on your mind today. It's the opposite of how you feel when the pain they caused is just too real. Even when the jury and the judge, say you got a right to hold a grudge, it's the whisper in your ear saying set it free. FORGIVENESS -SONG FIC, ONE SHOT- :rated T:


**Hey guys! Here's another little one shot for you! It's my first ever actual song fic, with lyrics and everything, so if anything looks wrong, please tell me!**

**-All recognizable characters belong to Disney/Pixar-**

**•••••**

**for/give/ness **

**_Noun_**

**1) The act of forgiving or being forgiven**

Sally McQueen rolled out of the courtroom before the press could get to her. Didn't they know this was a private courthouse and they had to wait OUTSIDE?

Sally sighed sadly. After holding in her tears for the sake of her mother halfway through the trial, her young daughter had rushed out of the courtroom in a flash, quickly followed by her father, Lightning. The Porsche shook her hood, trying to keep her composure.

But she couldn't.

Sally parked near a bench before bursting into tears.

_-It's the hardest thing to give away_

_And the last thing on your mind today_

_It always goes to those that don't deserve-_

The past few months had been stressing for her and her family. She couldn't forgive him for what he did to her. It just couldn't be done. He didn't deserve it. Heck, he didn't deserve to be defended!

_-It's the opposite of how you feel_

_When the pain they caused is just too real_

_It takes everything you have just to say the word...-_

Suddenly someone appeared next to her.

_-Forgiveness...-_

Sally slowly looked up, hoping it wasn't her attacker, escaped from the guards and back for more.

She was surprised to see a young girl, about her daughter's age. Sally straightened up a bit.

_-Forgiveness...-_

The girl seemed lost in thought.

"Hello..." Sally said.

The girl looked at her and smiled. "Hi there!"

"What's your name?"

"Caroline."

"Why are you here? If you don't mind my asking."

"I'm just waitin' for my dad. He's in a meeting."

_-It flies in the face of all your pride_

_It moves away the mad inside_

_It's always anger's own worst enemy-_

"Oh." Sally nodded.

"Why were you crying? Is everything okay?"

Sally chuckled. "You sound just like my daughter." She sighed. "No, not really. Someone did something really bad...and not only did it hurt me, well, it really hurt me, but it also hurt my family. My husband...my daughter...I just," She sighed again, looking at the ground. "I just wish I could do something about it. But I can't!"

_-Even when the jury and the judge _

_Say you gotta right to hold a grudge_

_It's the whisper in your ear saying 'Set It Free'_

_Forgiveness, forgiveness-_

Caroline's expression softened. "Oh, really? What happened?"

"I-I can't really explain..."

"Okay, that's fine." She paused for a while. "But, you know what?"

Sally looked up. "What?"

_-Forgiveness, forgiveness...-_

"It's not the end. I mean, I know he's bad and all and he hurt you, but maybe something triggered him to do it. Maybe there was some sort of motive of something."

_-Show me how to love the unlovable_

_Show me how to reach the unreachable_

_Help me now to do the impossible-_

Sally listened intently. Motive hadn't really been discussed in the courtroom. "Go on."

_-Forgiveness...forgiveness...Help me now, to do the impossible._

_Forgiveness!-_

"Well, my dad always says there's a reason for everything, whether or not it's good. Everything and everyone has a purpose. Sometimes they just don't find their purpose, kinda like their broken, or lost. They're just not lead down the right path. Something forces them to do bad, I guess."

_-It'll clear the bitterness away_

_It can even set a prisoner free_

_There is no end to what it's power can do-_

"And the way I see it, every life is a pile of good and bad. The good doesn't really soften the bad, but the bad doesn't spoil the good and make it unimportant.

"So, don't look at just the bad, look at what good he may have, and all you gotta do," Caroline continued. "Is learn to forgive them no matter what."

Sally sat there in silence and looked back at the ground, taking in her words. Caroline certainly was wise beyond her years.

"Well, I gotta go. I hope everything turns out okay." The girl turned and left.

_-So, let it go and be amazed_

_By what you see through eyes of grace_

_The prisoner that it really frees is you-_

"Wait!" Sally looked up.

The girl was gone. Almost as if she vanished.

Sally looked at the floor. "Forgiveness..." A small smile found it's way across her bumper.

_-Show me how to love the unlovable_

_Show me how to reach the unreachable_

_Help me now to do the impossible-_

The officer opened the door to cell #5 at the Carburetor County Jail.

The yellow Hummer inside turned around from where he sat facing the wall.

"Visitor." The officer said.

Sally sat in one of the glass visitor booths, waiting to do the impossible.

Why was she here again? She couldn't do this. She just couldn't, but somehow, she was.

That girl, whoever she was, had somehow gotten her to do it.

The door on the other side of the glass opened, and the yellow Hummer drove in.

At the sight of Sally, his eyes widened. He stopped in his tracks for a moment, glaring at her ever so slightly, a smug look across his features.

But Sally stared harder. As a trained lawyer, she was used to things like that.

_-I want to finally set it free_

_So show me how to see what Your mercy sees_

_Help me now to give what You gave to me-_

But she wasn't prepared for how much courage she showed.

"I just want you to know..." She began, lifting her hood high.

The Hummer raised a brow, expecting some sort of a tantrum.

"I forgive you."

And without another word, Sally gave the Hummer a slight nod, reversed, and drove out of the room.

_**-Forgiveness!-**_

THE END

••••••

**Any Whovians out there who caught that Doctor Who reference? I thought it would fit, and it kinda did!**

**Reviews are lovely!**


End file.
